Once too many
by FireDreamerAngel
Summary: TP You fooled me once, shame on you. You fooled me twice, shame on you twice.
1. Chapter one

Once too many

Chapter one

**Disclaimer:** …

**A/N:** My fourth story. I'm going to update it along with my third one. Anyway, this story is going to be updated once a week so yeah… Just telling you now.

He sat at his desk and stared at the computer screen. Today was suppose to be his day off but his mother had called in to tell him that the documents he supposedly 'lost' had been found. He grinned at that thought. Pan really knew how to get him out of work when she wanted her way. She was bored and he was busy. The only way he could go hang out with her would be if he finished in time. Her definition of finished differed from his. In other words, her plan was to pretend they went missing. Bulma had been furious when she had heard but none the less, she let him have the rest of the day off. How his mother had found them was something which intrigued him. After years of working with computers, he would of at least been able to pull that one of.

Today was different though. Trunks had wanted to spend time with his fiancé, who went by the name Kayla, but instead he was to spend the day in the office. He had proposed to her a month ago but the wedding had been delayed. She had been disappointed but had pretended to be fine with it. The day after the bad news he had purchased her a diamond necklace and her bad mood had disappeared.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Come in!" He shouted. The frown on his face didn't waver. How could someone interrupt him when he had specifically asked for no visitors. He had said no one and he had meant it.

His secretary who was a short plump lady walked in. She was grinning and he couldn't understand why. "Your fiancé is at the door waiting. She wanted to know if she could come in."

The frown on his face disappeared immediately and was replaced with a smile. "Of course, tell her to come right in." In a way he was a bit frustrated she had come by when he had told her their plans had been cancelled but he couldn't just tell her to leave.

Kayla strutted in right after the lady had left and went to sit on his lap. "Hello Trunks!" She said in a sweet voice. "I was wondering if we could go shopping today, just me and you."

Trunks sighed and rubbed his head. He had somehow gotten a headache during his short conversation. "I thought I told you I was busy. I have a lot of paperwork to finish and having you here isn't helping." She gave a scowl. Something told him he would have to rephrase his words if he didn't want her being mad at him for the rest of his life. "I mean you're so beautiful that I won't be able to concentrate because I'll be too busy staring at you." She gave a smirk this time and he knew he had said the right thing.

"If you put it that way, then I guess I can understand. Anyway, if you don't have time then I'll see you later." Kayla stood up and walked out the door before banging it shut. She didn't even give him time to say goodbye.

"Woman!" He grumbled. After the words had slipped from his mouth he instantly thought of his dad. Trunks shook his head and smirked. He was definitely hanging around his dad too much. "I'm going crazy!" He mumbled before turning back to his computer and typing furiously.

o

"Marco!" Goten shouted as he searched the waters for his niece. They were at Bulma's having a swim. She had decided to invite a few people over but they hadn't been able to find Trunks. Instead they took a dip in pool. Bulma had said he was in the office and probably wouldn't be around.

"Polo!" Pan shouted back. She was sitting in a chair nearby and was trying hard not to laugh. The rules were you couldn't get out of the water but she had broken that one and so many others ages ago. "Give up Uncle Goten. You're never going to find me."

"I wouldn't be surprised why." Bra muttered from the chair next to her. The two of them giggled. "I wonder why he didn't use his energy to try and find your ki?" The two of them laughed even louder and a grunt could be heard as Goten knocked his head on the concrete.

"Are you okay Uncle Goten?" Pan asked as she rushed over to him. Tears had begun to form and were still falling at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't contain the laughter and her sides had also started to ache.

"I'm fine!" He answered back as he gave a heart-filled grin. It was funny how he could smile even with a large bump on his head. "You little cheater!" Goten said as he laughed as well. "The rules were you couldn't go on land. I played by the rules so why didn't you?"

"That's why you never win!" Bra sniggered.

"Hey I win!" Goten pouted. "I won the last time we were here. When I was playing with you, remember that time. Well do you?" She grinned at him and stopped talking for a moment.

"Hey, I wasn't feeling well. You can't count that time." She gave him a light punch in the arm. He grabbed her waist and threw her in the water. She resurfaced and gave him a glare. Pan laughed loudly and grabbed her sides. Goten then turned his head around and threw her into the water as well.

"You are so dead!" The young girls shouted. They huddled together and thought of a plan to get back at him. He gulped nervously and backed up a bit. He bumped into someone and turned to see it was only Trunks. "Hey Trunks. I thought your mom said you were in the office. What are you doing back so early. Skipping work huh?" He nudged his friend and Trunks frowned.

"No, I forgot some papers at home and I had to come back for them." He sighed. "I can't believe she made me do it today. Why couldn't she give it to me some other day. "Anyway, are you guys having fun?"

"Yeah, why don't you join us. I don't think Bulma would mind that much." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Actually you know what. Maybe that work is more important." He ran back to the pool. The girls gave him another glare and he grinned. Then without warning he jumped in and made a big splash. More laughter could be heard as the three tackled each other. Goten had the upper hand as he dunked both their heads under water.

o

"What the hell is this suppose to mean?" Trunks asked himself. He had spent nearly an hour on the same sheet. It was a shame his table was set up right in front of the window. He could see everything from up there. That was, all the fun and splashing.

"You times it by two you moron."

He swung his chair around and came face to face with a certain Raven-haired girl. She was grinning from ear to ear and he couldn't help but smile.

"How did you figure it so fast?" He asked amused.

"I study calculus for a reason you know!" She rolled her eyes and sat on the chair next to his. "Besides I noticed you seem to be taking longer than necessary. If you needed help you should've just asked."

"So you would've hung out with me rather than swim if you had the choice?" He tilted his head and beamed. She was quiet for a second.

"Do you want my help or not?" She asked annoyed. He had obviously noticed the redness on her face. He turned his chair back around and chuckled. "Besides I've had enough swimming for one day." Her face had cooled down a bit and she only dared to look at him then. "So, where's Kayla. I haven't seen her around for a while."

"She went somewhere with her friends because I was too busy to go shopping with her. I guess she isn't into the computer crap. Besides, she would've only whined some more even if she was around." The smile on his face faded a bit. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter."

"You too busy for your own fiancé? Now there's something worth talking about." Pan laughed as she made herself more comfortable. "Anything you want to talk to me about? Maybe about a certain fiancé, who's supposedly mad at you." She raised an eyebrow.

"She thinks I work too much and I don't spend enough time with her. What do you think?" He waited for a response.

"Well in my opinion, I think you work okay hours. If I know her, which I do." She gave a grin as he rolled his eyes. "Then in order to make her happy again you should buy her a nice gift. If I'm correct she already has a necklace. What about a ring, no wait a bracelet. That's actually a pretty good idea. Buy her a nice silver bracelet with little crystals decorating it."

"You really know what to say don't you!" He laughed as he went over to her and started tickling her senseless. She giggled loudly and tried to swat his hand.

"Stop it, stop it!" She said in between gulps of air. "I'm getting a headache." Her face turned green and he instantly let go. "Fooled you!" She laughed before running out the door. He finally realized what had happened and ran out after her.

o

"Ha, beat you to it!" Goku shouted happily as he grabbed the last chicken wing.

Vegeta gave him a glare and quickly stood up. "That was mine, now give it back!" He snapped as he made a grab for it. There was a rock beneath him and he tripped over it. Goku only laughed louder. "You stupid baka!" He screamed. "You made me trip over!"

"What is going on?" Bulma asked as her and Chi-chi made their way over to the table. They both had scowls on their faces. "Explain this at once!" She screamed.

"Vegeta stole my chicken wing!" Goku pouted. He had an innocent look and Bulma smiled.

"Vegeta, give him back the chicken wing. This is not how you treat your guest. Especially not to someone like Goku." She stood with her arms at her side, giving her husband a not so happy look.

"But, he stole mine. Why should I give him back what's mine. He's the one that owes me one." He stuttered. Then as quickly as he had said that he went over to Goku and was prepared to punch him in the face. Goku on the other hand had sensed this and moved over to the left, making Vegeta fall over once again.

"Too slow!" The man laughed before sitting down and eating again.

"Men!" Chi-chi mumbled. Her and Bulma were giving each other weary looks.

o

"AHHH!" Pan screamed as she ran through all the rooms with Trunks hot on her tail. She was still laughing which gave her hiding spot away.

"I've got you now!" Trunks grinned as he tackled her to the ground. He began to tickle her all over again and she began to cry, tears of joy that is. "Now say sorry and I'll let you go. You know you can't escape my evil wrath." He attempted an evil laugh.

"I'll get away even if it kills me!" She cried.

"What's going on here?" Asked a not so sweet voice.

The two immediately stopped what they were doing and turned around. Kayla stood with her arms crossed and a scowl could be seen on her face. Something had obviously made her mad and Pan had no intentions of finding out.

"Kayla, nice to see you again!" The young girl coughed nervously. "Anyway, I'll be going now so yeah!" She shifted her foot and began to walk off. Looking back she saw the death glare Trunks was giving her. He clearly did not want to be left alone in the awkward situation. "That's for payback!" She muttered. With his sayian hearing he could hear her. Then grinning again she jogged out of sight.

"Care to explain yourself?" Kayla asked as she continued to stare at him.

o

Should I continue? Anyway please R&R. I don't take criticism. Only hints and tips to make my story better okay!


	2. Chapter two

Once too many

Chapter two

**Disclaimer:** …

**A/N:** Sorry I can't update as fast as I used to.

"We were just mucking around!" Trunks replied nervously. The two of them were sitting in his room talking. The silence was too much for him and he could no longer take it. "What's got you all pissed?" The nervousness was replaced with a sense of curiosity.

"It's nothing!" Kayla forced herself to smile but inside she was seething with jealousy. "I've just had a bad day, that's all." The smile on her lips stayed the same. "I thought you were working in the office. Remember how you said you couldn't spend the day with me because you had a ton of work." Her eyes flashed an angry red for a split second.

"I did but I forgot some papers at home so I had to come back to get them so I decided to do the rest here. Why do you ask. Are you jealous of me and Pan?" He gave a smirk.

"No!" She had a frown on her face. "I was just saying that's all. I don't care if you want to muck around with that child."

He sighed before standing up and going over, giving her a hug. "Don't call her that. She's one of my best friends. We've known each other for ages. She was just helping me, that's all."

"Then what am I? Am I just one of your best friends?" She was giving him a glare now.

"No, you're my fiancé. Soon to be wife to be more exact. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, I feel much better now." The girl gave a pout and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now tell me the truth. Are you jealous of me and Pan? Do you think there's something going on between the two of us?" She gave him a glare. "I'm only joking!" He laughed. "Besides, you know I love you!" This time she gave a satisfied nod with his answer.

o

"Hey Bra, do you reckon Kayla hates me or something?" Pan asked with a frown. "I mean she has this look every time she sees me. Like one of those 'move it bitch' looks." She scrunched her face and imitated the 'look'.

Bra laughed lightly and continued to flick through the magazine. "There's no such look you idiot." She gave the girl another stare before laughing again. "Maybe she sees you as a threat. You know, to her relationship with Trunks." She put the magazine on the bed and sat up straight.

"That's disgusting Bra. He's one of my best friends. I mean, what the hell is she thinking?" The girl pretended to vomit. "That's just gross. I'm with Mike and we're happy. I wouldn't marry him if he was the last guy on earth and I don't mean it in that way. It's just, no one is suppose to think of us in that way."

"I wouldn't be so sure Pan-chan. If he was the tenth guy left on the earth you would marry him. Now that you think about it, you two make a pretty cute couple. I can see it now, my best friend's wedding…with my brother." She laughed and a tear rolled down her face. "I love that movie, have you seen it?"

"Yeah I've seen it. More like a thousand times rather than once. Now stop laughing, I'm being serious. I need some helpful advice." Pan lay down on the floor.

"Okay, I'll give you some advice. Sticks and stones can break your bones but words can never harm you. Keep that in mind." She gave a smirk.

"How did you think of that. You aren't the type to give out advice. I mean you can't even tell a bean from a nut." She laughed as Bra pouted. "I was joking but seriously, tell me."

"Actually I just read it in this magazine." Bra gave a sheepish laugh as Pan fell over in shock. "But I can still give out good suggestions you know. If you don't believe me then go ask my dad. He gives out great advice. I know from experience."

Pan rolled her eyes. "You probably had a boy problem and he told you to just leave it to him, didn't he?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" The aqua-haired girl asked. She seemed both surprised yet interested.

"Did the guy end up beaten and looking like shit the next day?" She asked. Amusement was written all over her face.

"Okay, okay. I admit he may be extreme when it comes to solving these solutions but you've got to admit it worked in the end. I felt better because they looked ugly and I got over them." Pan groaned her disapproval and made her way to the door.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks a lot but I'm going to go train with Vegeta now so see you later."

o

"Hey Vegeta. Can I train with you?" Pan asked as she walked through the gravity room. He gave a grunt and she assumed it meant yes.

"What do you want brat?" He asked her.

"I wanted to get your advice on something. I'm having problems with somebody, actually they have a problem with me and I don't know what to do about it." She sighed and continued to block his punches.

"Leave it to me and he'll be gone before you know it!" The man said gruffly.

"What makes you think it's a he and I don't want her dead." She pouted.

"Oh!" Vegeta replied in a disappointed tone.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Who did you think I was talking about? Who did you want to kill."

"I don't have to answer to you!" He snapped before trapping her with a series of beams. The blasts exploded and she fell to the ground. "You're still to weak. That stupid boy you call your boyfriend is wasting your time. You spend all your time with him when you should be training."

"I still train!" She sulked. "Just not as much as before. It doesn't mean I'm weak."

"You're right!" Vegeta said calmly.

"I'm what?" Pan asked again. He never ever admitted he was wrong, even when he was in actual fact wrong. This was a extraordinary occasion worth remembering. She had to make sure she had heard right.

"You're right, you aren't weak. You're really weak." He gave a smirk as she sulked again. All her thoughts of treasuring this moment was flushed down the drain. "You thought I was going to admit I was wrong huh?" She nodded her head and he laughed. "Fat chance!"

"Yeah, you're right. Bulma said you were arrogant. Could never really admit you were wrong. Had some mental problems, you know." She looked in another direction as he grew red with anger.

"She said that?" He asked her. Pan nodded her head. "Where is that woman?" He shouted as he stormed out of the room and into the house. She gave a grin at being able to fool him so easily.

"Men, they never learn!" She chuckled.

o

"So Goten, what's up?" Trunks asked happily as the two sat down at the table in the restaurant. "Having problems. You know that's the only reason you ever come to me." He laughed as Goten gave him a glare.

"No reason. Can't I just have a friendly chat with my best friend. Is that a problem." Trunks raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay, okay I came to you with a problem which I'm not sure you're going to be able to fix."

They began to eat the food which was served to them.

"What do you mean I won't be able to fix. I've always solved all your problems. Remember when Paris dumped you, I helped you two get back together." He gave a grin.

"Well okay then, I want to ask this girl out but I'm not sure she likes me and we're good friends so if she does say no then everything will be over. What should I do?" Goten gave him a forced smile.

"It would help if you gave me her name you know!" Trunks laughed.

"Okay but you promise not to shout?" He gave his friend a serious look which meant it was probably serious.

"Okay!" The man sighed.

Goten leaned in to whisper who it was. Trunks spat out the food he was eating and nearly choked when he heard who it was. Almost everyone in the restaurant was giving him a weird look. He drank a glass of water to wash the rest of it down. "You like my sister?" He whispered trying to believe what he had just heard. Instead of being angry like Goten had expected him to be he laughed. "You idiot, my dad is so going to kill you. Have you seen all the other guys she's dated. They weren't so lucky when he found out." Goten gave him a glare.

"You were suppose to help me, not tell me what I already know. Of course he's going to kill me but I mean besides that, what if she doesn't even like me." Trunks gave Goten a sympathetic look then another smirk.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling she would jump at the chance to date you." He reassured his friend by giving him a pat on the back.

"How do you know?" Goten cocked an eyebrow. "Has she physically come up to you and said she likes a guy named Goten." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well yeah!" Goten looked up with a surprised expression. Trunks laughed as his friend realized his joke. "She didn't, did she?" He shook his head and laughed.

o

"Yeah Bra?" Pan sat down under the tree and sighed. "You pulled me from training so something must be bothering you. The girl still continued to stay quiet. "I'm leaving if you don't answer me."

"Okay, but promise you won't tell anybody." She said quickly.

"Sure, I'll keep your secret." Pan was trying to keep a straight face. This problem must've been real serious if she was unwilling to share it so quickly.

"It's been bothering me for quite some time now but I think I have feelings for Goten." Pan gave her a hard long stare trying to see if this was some joke. She couldn't contain the laughter and cracked up laughing. "I'm serious Pan."

"Yeah, I know you are. It's just so funny. You and my Uncle." The girl shook her head in concentration and tried to put her thoughts into words. "When did this happen. When did you start having 'feelings' for him." She emphasized the word feeling.

"It happened after the Christmas party last year. Remember how my mom always hosts a party for every single occasion. Well it happened then but I didn't really pay much attention to it and now I don't know what to think." Bra shook her head in annoyance.

"He has feelings for you too!" Pan stated simply.

"Don't make fun of me okay." She said in an upset voice.

"I'm not joking. I've never told anyone this before but he calls your name at night. In fact I think he dreams about you. There was this one time I was visiting my grandma and she told me to go wake him up. I went in and he was tossing and turning, calling your name." Pan had a solemn look.

"You're joking right?" Bra was blushing like mad but calmed herself when Pan said nothing.

Then the silence was no more as she erupted in laughter. Bra shook her head and realized she was joking. This only reminded her of Trunks. My stupid brother she thought to herself.

"Don't worry, I'll help you two get together." The girl said in a comforting voice.

o

There'll be a little more T/P in the next chapter when they work together to hook up Bra and Goten. I've got this story all planned out so yeah…Anyway, please R&R.


	3. Chapter three

Once too many

Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** Shaking head furiously

**A/N:** Nothing really except read and enjoy and thanks to those people who reviewed. Ages: Pan is 19 and so is Bra. Trunks is 25. Goten 24. Marron 22.

Pan sat at her computer and shook her head furiously. She was good at math's but her weak spot was English and literature. Glancing to her left she took a hard long stare at Trunks. He was laying on her bed flicking through one of her many magazines. On the cover of the magazine he was holding was a picture of none other than himself. He was CEO of Capsule corps which explained a lot.

"I thought you came here to help me, not flick through magazines, looking at pictures of yourself!" She said sarcastically.

He put the magazine down and gave a smirk. "Hey, I can't help it if everybody loves me. I'm the hottest bachelor around and you know it!." He grinned again as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were with Kayla!" Pan said with a smug look on her face.

He frowned for a moment before turning red. "Oh yeah, so I guess technically that doesn't make me a bachelor anymore then." She gave a nod and he lay there laughing. "So what did you need help with?"

"I'm doing a recount of Romeo and Juliet for English and I have no clue as to what they want me to write. I mean they fall in love, he dies, end of story. How the hell am I suppose to write a whole report on it?" Pan gave him a weary look and slumped her shoulders. "Help me, I know you got a perfect score when you did this assignment a few years ago. You bragged about it non-stop and I had a headache for weeks. Come on, it was only about three years ago, you have to remember something."

"Oh, that assignment!" He raised an eyebrow then lowered it before giving a smile. "I learn from experience. I wrote a bunch of crap about how she feels when he dies and how strong their love is. Sound familiar?"

"Bra…" She muttered slowly. "She always talks about one guy or another and how she loves them so much and how she can't live without them. Then after she dumps them she talks about how heartbroken she is." Trunks gave a heart filled laugh and nodded his head.

"I recorded one of my conversations with her and rephrased some of it for my report. Pretty lame, but it still worked." He gave a shrug and laughed again. "Just do what I did."

"I can't just sit and ask her to tell me how she feels. It doesn't work like that and besides it has to happen naturally. You were just plain lucky that's all." Pan lay down on the ground and shut her eyes in concentration.

"You want to take a break. Want to talk about something else for a while?" He went and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I've got a favor to ask you Trunks." Her face was serious and he knew no one else was suppose to know what she would tell him.

"Yeah, anything Pan-chan!" He locked his gaze on her and she smiled. "I promise I won't tell anyone!" He added in, to reassure her.

"It's about Bra, and Goten." Trunks gave a grin and she looked at him with both amusement and confusion. "What is it?"

"Let me guess. Bra likes Goten and she told you and made you promise you wouldn't tell anyone. She isn't sure he likes her so she isn't doing anything about it." Pan gaped at him in wonder and quickly closed it before trying to say something else. She was speechless.

"How did you know?" Her voice was quiet.

"Goten said something similar. He likes her and he doesn't know what to do either." He gave another shrug.

"You still want to do me that favor?" She gave a smirk and he gulped, the way her lips curved made him nervous. She was up to something and he just knew it.

"Yeah sure."

o

"Be quiet Trunks, they might be able to hear us you idiot." Pan whacked him on the head and he smirked before wincing. "Don't give me that look, now shut up!" She gave him a glare and he laughed.

"Hey, it's kind of funny you know. You and me both hiding behind bushes and trying to hook those two together." He gave a nod towards Bra and Goten's direction and Pan smiled.

"I guess so. It kind of reminds me of the time we threw water bombs at them from your bedroom window." He gave a chuckle and she laughed. "You're different now, you know." Trunks gave her a funny look.

"In what way?" He questioned.

"You don't hang out with us anymore. Most of your time is spent with either work or Kayla. Have fun and live a little. Want to hang out with us tomorrow, we're going to the park." She glanced at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Pan but I'm spending the day with Kayla tomorrow but how about some other time." The gleam in her eyes had disappeared and she turned in another direction.

"Oh!" She coughed nervously. "Anyway I better get going." Pan stood up and was prepared to go but he tugged on her hand. "Yeah what is it?"

"Is it okay if I bring Kayla along?" The smile on her lips reappeared and she laughed.

"Yeah sure. Of course you can bring her along. Like my mother always says, the more the merrier. I'm so happy you're coming. Mike is coming too. You guys get along pretty well." She hugged him and knocked him to the ground in the process.

Trunks laughed. "I didn't know you were that excited!" She giggled and helped him stand up. "Want to go for a bite? I'm so famished."

"Yeah sure!" He put an arm around her shoulder and the two of them walked across the street and into one of the many restaurants.

o

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Bra asked nervously. She was suppose to be meeting Pan and had dressed up for the occasion. He was glancing her up and down and she felt her face heat up.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He replied. There was a grin on his face and he scratched his head. He was also suppose to be meeting someone, Trunks to be more exact. He had a feeling something was going on and something told him it would be a good thing. "Uh, you look nice." She blushed and he could see himself turning red as well.

"Thanks, you do too. Anyway, I don't think Pan is going to be coming here anytime soon so you want to go and get a bite. If my assumptions are correct then you're suppose to be meeting Trunks but I have a feeling he won't be arriving either." Bra wasn't sure what had caused this sudden outburst of confidence but she didn't want it to end until she had finished.

"In that case, let's just go in and eat." She just nodded her head to his suggestion. He just had to make her forget everything. There was something about the way he sighed that made her curious.

"Yeah, sure Goten, let's go in." Maybe she was wrong and he didn't like her. She knew he didn't want her to continue because he was afraid of what she would say. He was afraid they would stop becoming friends because he knew he would have to break her heart. All these reasons whirled in her mind.

This is fact was not the case at all but she would realize it soon enough.

o

"Remember the time we went into space and Grandpa Goku ate all the food." The two of them laughed as memories came flooding back. "We were starving for hours but luckily we landed at that place."

"Yeah, those were the times!" He chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind going back into space someday." Pan sighed. "But everything is different now. We all have a life to live, you've got Kayla, I've got Mike and grandpa is with Grandma. I don't think she would let him go out there again. It's never going to happen again but it was great while it lasted."

"Never say never. You never know, but the three of us might end up going into space again one day." She raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "I guess it isn't likely but you never know."

"Yeah I know. Anyway, maybe I'll ask Bulma to build another spaceship and we'll all go for my twentieth birthday. That's in like eight more months but that would be so cool." Pan sighed and rested her head on the chair. "Actually I should go with Grandpa Goku Uncle Goten, and Bra. You're too busy with Kayla."

"Hey, I'll probably be married by your twentieth birthday and so we should have as much fun as possible now." He gave a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! That reminds me, I haven't spoken to Mike all week. He had to go to a business meeting in Vienna and left me all alone. I'm so lonely." She pouted and he chuckled. "What are you laughing about. It isn't like you're the one with the problems. Aren't you, as one of my best friends, suppose to be helping me through this difficult time." Pan grinned as Trunks rolled his eyes.

"He's coming back tomorrow so what are you so upset about?" He asked calmly.

"How did you know he was coming back tomorrow?" She gave him a suspicious look. "Have you been stalking me and reading my timetable, or else how did you know."

"Yeah Pan, I stalk you everywhere. That's how I know you sleep with a teddy bear." He said sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to shut up.

"No seriously, how did you know?" Pan asked again.

"Oh, simple. You asked me if I wanted to go to the park and you said Mike was going to be there so I assumed he was coming back tomorrow." He gave a smirk as she frowned.

"Mr. Logical, I see you've done your homework. Anyway, let's go check up on Bra and Goten. I don't think they're doing very well. She's shy when it comes to guys, no actually she isn't. She's only shy when it comes to Goten and he's a bit thick when it comes to girls." He nodded his head and the two made their way out.

o

"So Goten, how are things going back at home." Bra asked as she wiped her mouth with the napkin. The two had gotten a bit more comfortable talking with each other after they had started eating.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. What about you? How's Vegeta?" He seemed to shudder when he mentioned the name.

"Same here I guess. Dad's been working out twice as much as before since that incident with your dad. You know, with the chicken wings." She laughed and he chuckled nervously.

I guess that means he'll be ready to kill me if I make a move on Bra he thought to himself. Damn dad, he should've just given him the damn chicken. Maybe then I would've stood a chance. Working twice as hard I see, that just means he'll break my bones quicker. Anyway, here's my chance to tell her. It's now or never.

"Yeah, that sounds like dad alright!" Goten replied calmly. "Anyway, there's actually something I've been meaning to tell you." She stopped eating and looked at him perplexed.

"Of course, just shoot. Have you been having problems with another girl or what?" She asked coolly.

"Yes, in fact a close friend of mine." Bra swallowed her piece of food quickly and her stomach seemed to be full of butterflies.

Could he mean what I think he means she asked herself. I wonder who else he can possibly be talking about. Of course he isn't talking about Pan, that's for sure. Maybe Marron, what if he likes Marron? Actually what if he's gay and trying to make a move on Trunks. She laughed at her crazy idea and gulped her glass of water down before she could choke.

"Are you okay B-chan?" He asked quickly. She nodded her head and he relaxed.

"I'm fine, now what did you want to talk about? Who's this girl you like so much and want to ask out?" The smile on her lips never wavered as she thought back to her crazy idea.

"It's you…" He said quietly, but with her saiyan hearing she caught every word of it.

o

That was a pretty okay chapter to write with the Bra and Goten. It's going to be more interesting in my next chapter when Kayla just happens to get a little more jealous. Actually a lot more jealous. Then there's going to be a fight and then…Sorry, can't ruin it for you. Just R&R, then hang in there for my next chapter.


	4. Chapter four

Once too many

Chapter four

**Disclaimer:** Noopppeeee.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's very much appreciated.

"You like me?" Bra whispered. She was still trying to digest the information. The expression on her face was something he mistook for refusal.

He stood up immediately and turned his head away. "It was nice catching up but I've got to go." As he was about to make his way out she reached out and tapped his shoulder. Goten turned around and was shocked when she pressed her lips against his.

"Well I like you too." She said confidently. A smirk crossed her features and he grinned.

There was noise that could be heard as the whole restaurant erupted in cheers. Bra blushed and Goten scratched his head. She grabbed his hand and the two made their way out.

o

"I guess they didn't need our help after all." Pan shrugged her shoulders as her and Trunks watched Bra kiss Goten.

"Yeah, I know what you mean hey. She really knows what she's doing." He leaned in for a closer look and Pan whacked his head. He fell onto the ground and rubbed his head in pain. She laughed and kicked him lightly.

"What was that for?" He pouted.

"You were looking a little too long. I don't think she would've appreciated it if she knew." The girl laughed again. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice the man behind her. He bumped into her and she lost her balance. She began to fall on top of Trunks but instead of catching her he slid to the side. "AHHHHH!"

Just as she was about to drop on the concrete he put his hand out and caught her. She breathed quickly and gave him a glare.

"That's for hitting me!" He smirked. She stormed away from him in anger and he followed right behind. "Hey, don't be mad at me."

"I could've bumped my head or worse, gotten amnesia. You know the story of how Grandpa Goku lost his memory a long time ago." She began to walk faster.

He walked along side her. "That's stupid and you know it. You wouldn't of gotten amnesia, you would've bumped your head and bruised yourself a bit. Besides I wouldn't of let you fall anyway."

Pan stopped walking and turned around to face him. Trunks backed up a bit. "Yeah I know. I'm just looking for a reason to be mad at you." She gave a grin as he fell over anime style. "Take a chill pill Trunks, live life a little. Take a joke."

"Yeah whatever. I better get back to the office. I've got more work to finish." He slumped his shoulders. "You want to come along?"

"Yeah okay I guess, got nothing better to do anyway. Besides, the games on your computer are better than the ones on mine at home." He rolled his eyes and she beamed. "Anyway, why do you have so many games on that computer anyway? Aren't you busy doing work and all that stuff?"

"Do you want to play them or not?" He smirked as she tensed up.

"Yeah of course." She quickly replied. "I don't want to come there next time and have to watch you do your boring work."

o

"Wow Trunks, your table is so messy!" Pan exclaimed as she walked in. "You have really got to clean up. I'm not hanging around this dump until you do."

"Since you've got so much free time, why don't you clean it up for me!" This time it was her turn to fall over as he turned red with embarrassment. "I mean, I don't want it to seem as though I asked you to come here and clean for me cause that's not it at all."

"Well it sure seems like it!" She added sarcastically.

"It's not it at all." He repeated again. She grinned and he knew she understood.

"Well I'll do it anyway cause I'm such a good friend!" Pan replied as she picked up a photograph from his desk. "When was this?"

He went and stood next to her. "Remember Bra's sixteenth birthday. When the six of us took that picture together. I don't think I met Kayla yet." It was a photograph of Trunks, Goten, Uub, Pan, Bra, and Marron huddled together under a large oak tree.

"Oh really, I remember it looked familiar. I have the same photograph at home hanging in my room. I just couldn't remember when it was taken. No offence when I say this but you might want to buy another frame, this one is nearly broken." There was a crack on the corner and she took a closer look. She gave a content sigh. "Let's clean up."

"Oh okay!" He scratched his head. She got her hand and swept all his things onto the floor and then took a seat on his chair, opening the computer in the 'cleaning' process. "HEY!" He shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You didn't think I was actually going to clean your whole office. I said I wasn't going to hang around unless it was clean and the table is clean. I only needed the table with the computer." She stretched the only for more emphasis.

"There were some really important documents on the table you just cleaned." Trunks gave a sigh and sat down on the couch which had been put in his office.

"I'm sorry Trunks!" Pan said solemnly before hanging her head. The computer gave a loud noise and she jumped. "I GOT THE NEW HIGH SCORE!" She screamed happily.

"That's impossible!" He stood up and went to stand next to her. "How can you beat my score. I spent ages on that damn thing."

"I thought you said you did your work." She raised an eyebrow and he gulped nervously. "Just admit I'm better than you and I'll forget we had this conversation. You wouldn't want Bulma to know that you slack off."

"NO WAY!" He shouted before grabbing the phone from her hand.

Trunks ran to the other side of the room where it was out of her reach. She pulled out her cell phone and gave a smirk as he looked at her in horror.

"You wouldn't!" He began to say as she pressed in some numbers.

"Just say it!" She replied. The phone was now pressed up against her ear.

He lunged forward as she began to speak into it and fell onto the floor with the cell grasped in his hands. Trunks began to rub his head which he had banged into the table. Pan looked at him amusedly. He listened in on the phone and was confused when the person on the other end began to laugh. Looking up he noticed she was holding another cell phone, his to be more exact. She was laughing into it.

"PAN!" He screamed loudly.

She started laughing harder and went over to inspect his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to think I would actually call. Are you okay?" He gave her a glare. Pressing on the intercom she asked his secretary to bring in an ice-pack. "I'm sorry!" This time there was an apologetic look.

"It's okay!" He gave her a half smile. He was pathetic when it came to her, he couldn't stay mad at her.

"Are you sure?" The concern on her face stayed the same. She got her hand and touched his bruise while he flinched.

"Yeah I'm sure." His secretary came in and handed Pan the ice-pack. She gave him a concerned look but Pan shook her head, telling her it was okay and that she could leave. The lady smiled and gave a nod before walking out again.

"I like her! Much better than that other one!" She mused. "I think the other one, what's her name, was a prostitute." She whispered the last sentence and he laughed. Pan laughed along with him.

"What makes you think that?" He teased.

"What's her name was way too pretty!" She joked

"I guess that makes you a prostitute too then, huh?" She blushed and quickly went back to the computer as he gave a smirk.

"I better get going then. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" He nodded.

"Stay a while." She gave the suggestion some thought. "There's some work I want you to help me with cause you're so much faster."

"Are you saying I'm better than you?" She grinned.

"Yes, I'm saying you're better than me!" He sighed but smiled all the same.

"Then I guess I'll have to stay!" Pan beamed.

o

The doorbell rang and Bulma went to answer it. She opened the door to find Kayla looking agitated.

"How can I help you dear?" She asked happily.

"I'm looking for Trunks. Have you seen him?" Kayla replied bluntly. "I haven't seen him all day and we were suppose to be having dinner together in an hour."

"I'm sorry dear, I haven't seen him since he left here this morning with Pan." She gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"In that case I'll be leaving now." The girl walked quickly to her car and drove off.

"Strange girl she is!" Bulma mused.

o

"You know Pan, you can go home if you want." He looked at her. "There's no need for you to stay here and help me if you're tired. It's almost midnight you know." She shook her head and gave a yawn.

"Nah it's alright. It'll be good for me to learn a thing or two." She continued to type, stopping once in a while to yawn.

"Are you sure!" Pan nodded. "Is it okay if I go get a drink then." She nodded again. He made his way to the door and turned around. "Did you want anything?"

"A coffee thanks!"

He walked downstairs to the coffee machine and got two cups. When he came back to the office he found her asleep. Quickly setting the cups down he picked her up. She began to stir and he stopped walking, afraid he would wake her. Instead of opening her eyes like he had assumed she nestled closer to him, leaning her head against his chest. Trunks looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. He was smiling a lot lately and he wasn't sure why.

He lay her on the couch and was about to return to the computer but felt her tug on him. She appeared to be dreaming about something and was tossing and turning.

"Don't go!" She whispered softly.

Trunks wasn't sure if she had meant him or the person she was dreaming about and stood there waiting for her to say something else. She stayed quiet and he was prepared to go again but she cried out again.

He grinned. "If this is some kind of a joke Pan then I'm not fal…"

"Don't die Trunks!" She whimpered as tears slid from her face. He immediately felt bad about assuming it was a joke. He stepped closer and she stopped whimpering. "I knew you would never die!" She smiled this time.

He thought about waking her up but thought about how it was his fault. She was tired and he knew that she had a hard time falling asleep again. Trunks had known she wasn't the type to just leave him with unfinished work and still he had asked her to stay so he did the only thing he could think of and lay there next to her.

o

How do you like the story so far. I'm kind of upset I didn't get that much reviews for the last chapter so yeah. I still want to thank those who did though. Anyway I won't waste more of your time cause you all have a life.


End file.
